Jesus Burgess
| jva=Tetsu Inada| eva= | }} Jesus Burgess (ジーザス･バージェス, Jīzasu Bājesu)One Piece Manga - Chapter 595, Jesus Burgess' name romanization is revealed., nicknamed "The Champion", claims himself a champion because he stands on top of buildings and challenges random people to fights. One Piece Manga - Vol.24 - Chapter 223 He is the helmsman of the Blackbeard Pirates.One Piece Manga - Vol.25 - Chapter 234, Burgess' position revealed in his infobox. Appearance Jesus Burgess is a big, muscular man, with big arms and legs that are quite thin in comparison. He has light-brown hair reaching down to his shoulders, and always wears a dark brown-mask, with orange decorations on it, covering the upper part of his face, but revealing his eyes and his nose. He appears to be based off of Mexican wrestlers, as both his name and face mask are Spanish in origin. He wears a sleeveless black shirt and a pair of white pants with ruffles coming from the base then reaching up to his knees; he also wears black bands tied around both elbows. Jesus also appears to be always wearing a championship belt, a belt which wrestlers only obtain from winning many matches or to show that they are extremely skilled in wrestling. It is unknown if Jesus obtained this belt from his mastery in wrestling or if its just there for his wrestler appearance look. Personality Burgess is brutish and ogre-like, though is also very loud and overbearing. He has a serious nature, after scolding Blackbeard for laughing when they lost the Straw Hat Pirates. He seems to be overconfident, as he climbed buildings and challenged random people in Jaya, proclaiming himself as the Champion. He also appears to have an intense love of combat, wanting to test his skills out on anyone he finds. Sometimes he says WIIIIHAHAHAH! when talking to someone in his crew or using it in a sentence, possibly a signature laughter. Abilities and Powers Burgess possesses incredible physical strength, showcased when he ripped an entire hotel off of its foundation and threw it at Ace across a great distance while jumping high to reach his target. He managed to defeat every challenger he fought in Mock Town with ease. During the battle of Marineford, he was seen using a pistol against Whitebeard. He possesses incredible superhuman endurance. He demonstrated this by taking a direct hit from Fleet Admiral Sengoku's shockwave in his buddha-form and getting up with little difficulty. History Mock Town He was first seen bending over a defeated man complaining about his strength. Another man then noted it and asked if he knew that he had defeated a man from Roshio's crew. Later, after Luffy had taken one of Doc Q's apples, he was seen standing on top of a building yelling out for decent challenge.One Piece manga - Chapter 223, Jesus Burgess yelling out for more challengers. After Bellamy was defeated by Luffy he met up with his crew and asked about Laffitte and why he wasn't there. When their raft was destroyed by the Knock Up Stream he complained about his captain's easy going attitude towards their failure. Banaro Island After Ace and Van Augur attacked one another he was quick to throw a building at Ace that was easily destroyed. Later on he alongside the other crew members witnessed the fight between Blackbeard and Ace, but not before moving to a much safer location, where he and Augur had to comically pull the very sick Doc Q, along with his horse. Impel Down Burgess has recently been seen at Impel Down unexpectedly with the rest of the Blackbeard pirates. After exchanging some words with Impel Down's mass breakout army, Burgess and the rest of the crew are caught and poisoned by Magellan's Hydra technique. Later, the whole crew is saved by an antidote from former Chief Guard Shiliew, who accepts Blackbeard's offer and joins their crew. Marineford Burgess is spotted along with the other members of the Blackbeard Pirates on the execution platform where they were watching the events that unfold on the battlefield. Currently he and the others came to Marineford because they wanted to witness Whitebeard's death. He joined his crew in striking Whitebeard, barraging him with bullets. After Whitebeard dies, Burgess assists his crewmates in covering Whitebeard with a black cloth and guards Blackbeard as he starts his demonstration of his powers. Burgess and the other Blackbeard Pirates are then attacked by a shockwave created by Sengoku in his Buddha form. After his captain destroys more of Marineford, he tells Blackbeard if he goes too far they would lose their footing. When Red Hair and his crew arrive on the scene he departs with his crew mates. Current Events The crew makes their move in the New World, taking out Jewelry Bonney in the process. The crew is seen bickering amongst each other. Blackbeard Pirates' raft was brought close to the point of destruction, due to Sanjuan Wolf's size, and they seemingly got in contact with the Marines, to trade Jewelry Bonney for a battleship. Van Augur alerts the crew that the battleship has arrived, but not for trade because Akainu is on board. Knowing that the trade won't happen, the Blackbeard Pirates flee, leaving Bonney behind to be arrested. Major Battles * Jesus Burgess and Van Augur vs. Portgas D. Ace * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Edward Newgate * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Fleet Admiral Sengoku * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Bonney Pirates Translation and Dub Issues On the original TV Broadcast of the FUNimation dub, Burgess' family name was changed to "G. Zess", keeping the phonic pronunciation, but changing the actual spelling. Upon the release of FUNimation's "Season Three First Voyage" DVD set featuring Burgess for the first time, it was confirmed in the Japanese version subtitles and "Sign and title" subtitles for the dub that on the uncut DVDs, his name has been restored to "Jesus Burgess". Trivia *His surname is perhaps based on that of real life pirate, Samuel Burgess. *He has a unique laugh, being Wiiiihahaha References External Links *Lucha Libre - Wikipedia article on the Mexican wrestling style Burgess is based on. Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Villains Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Pirates Category:Super-Human Strength users Category:Whitebeard War Saga Villains